


A (Sweet) Flaming Couple

by HailSam



Series: Sansby Worlds [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, No Sex, Pregnancy Scares, Sick Character, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: An AU of A Flaming CoupleSansby but in UnderswapBlue and Swirlby dated for years before getting married. Now that they're in wedded bliss, they'd like to expand their tiny family, definitely not because prying family members are nudging them towards parenthood. No way.But even happy sweet stories have shadows waiting around the edges. All they can do is hold onto one another during this storm, and hope they come out the other side, unscathed.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Papyrus, Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sansby Worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757203
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	1. The Happy Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Swirlby want kids!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blue. I didn't mean to make all this so hard on him. U_U

When Blue gets pregnant, it’s the happiest day of their lives.

Blue and Swirlby had spent eons dating, to the point the others were begging them to just get it over with and get hitched already. Stretch found it hilarious while Muffet, quiet and calculating seamstress she was, kept annoying them to hurry and get married so she can make some wedding outfits.

They’re married long after Swirlby’s sweet shop was set up, and not too long after Stretch had gotten the position of sentry in the Snowdin forest. He seemed to have a small secret he wasn’t up to sharing, but Blue didn’t press. It didn’t seem to be something bad, like the whole ‘smoking’ stint he’d pulled, and whatever it was put Stretch in a good mood, so he let it slide.

Blue split his time between ensuring Stretch was okay now that he was technically alone in their old home for the first time in years, and spending a grand old time in Swirlby’s home moving in his items and camping out on the couch with the sparkling bright orange flame who had the silliest pair of glasses and the loudest outfit he’d ever seen!

He fell harder and harder in love every day of course!

(Strangely, Stretch seemed fine being by himself, so perhaps this too was a good thing. Not that he’d leave his brother to his own devices for long! But a little personal space never hurt someone.)

But not too long into their marriage, Swirlby raised the idea of a little sparkling.

“IS THIS YOUR PARENTS TALKING THEN?” Blue teased, making the other fluster as he mixed a bowl of dough for some cookies they were making, while Blue cleaned dishes.

“No! Well, yes, a tad, but you know how big families are, they always want more and more children around.” Swirlby set the bowl on the counter, his bright blue sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the swirling glasses slipped to the edge of his nose. Coupled with his jack-o-lantern mouth, he made a very hilarious figure. “But well! Wouldn’t that be divine? Having our own little spark running around? Feeding them sugary sweets?”

“NO SWEETS UNTIL THEY’RE OLDER!” Blue pointed a soapy spoon at him, seemingly amused. “HMM. WE’LL HAVE TO PREPARE FIRST! I HATE GOING INTO ANYTHING WITHOUT PREPARATIONS!”

“Of course, love!” They nuzzled noses playfully and laughed, continuing their adventure in cooking.

The first thing they did was prepare all the books about fire elementals they could grab. Sadly, as Stretch and Blue were the only skeletons around, they didn’t have anyone to ask about traditions and things like that.

But that didn’t stop them! They dove in eagerly, deciding between certain rooms on what could be a good nursery/bedroom and what couldn’t. They had two guest rooms (perhaps...more kids...in the future? They’d have to think about it…), but only one was closest to their bedroom. With the help of some of the Royal Guards, the Cati of Snowdin, they managed to pull out the large bed and chair and things that babies and children just did not need yet!

They stuck it all in storage, and between Undyne and the Dump (and severely scrubbing everything squeaky clean), they had a good partial nursery together!

The walls were mint green with little waves of fires doodled on them, a stable crib Undyne and Stretch had grouped up to make together that was a beautiful dark brown with a little carved soul at the top, a rocking chair that had to have a rocking part replaced, and several baby books scattered around.

Perfection!

...but then...how???

Blue made a face as he flipped through one book. “I’M NOT QUITE KEEN ON THE MORE...THAT PART OF IT.”

“Yes, it’s quite…” Swirlby waved a hand, grimacing. “Ehh. There’s not another way?”

“HMM…” Blue bent over the book, leaning on Swirlby as they sat on the couch. Happily, a warm arm encased him, and he cuddled up even closer. “THERE HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF WAY...MWEH, PERHAPS WE’LL ASK UNDYNE!”

“That sounds like a plan! Now...cookies?”

“COOKIES!”

~~

“Well-well, um, yessss...seeee,” she stammered, her pretty red hair in a ponytail, as usual, fingers dragging through it constantly. She always wore the same lab coat over a tank top and leather pants, her glasses slipping down despite her pushing them back up. “There’s a reaally old way but uuuuuhhh, dunno if it works.”

“WHY NOT?” Blue asked, swinging his legs on the stool where he sat as she darted around, fixing papers and books and the like, still adjusting her hair constantly. He always thought it was a nervous thing, as she liked to curl the strands around her fingers and pull, hard if she was anxious, but she didn’t do it when she and Stretch were busy blowing things up.

Huh. Odd.

“Well, well, you know, uh,” she laughed nervously, holding a book up in front of her, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. “Well...monsters don’t...really us-use that method anymore...it’s be-been a while since the last s-soul child was born.”

“HM,” Blue tapped his gloved hand against his teeth in thought. “ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ASRIEL? THE LITTLE BOY?”

Said little boy was the most darling child around...and the youngest in Snowdin. He was a goat monster, with rock magic powers from his father. Asriel followed Alphys like a little duck when she came by. So adorable!

Undyne bobbed her head. “Y-Yes, it’s been several dec-decades, you know Boss Monsterssss age slowly.”

Right. That was true. He pouted. “WELL. IT WOULDN’T HURT TO TRY, RIGHT?”

“...maaaaybe?” She laughed nervously and Blue puffed, striking a pose. 

“EXACTLY! WE JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT!”

“Y-You have to um...find...ifyou’recompatible,” she squeaked out, and he laughed, clapping her shoulder and nearly making her topple over.

“OF COURSE WE ARE! WE’RE MARRIED! MWEH! NOW! YOU WANTED ME TO TAKE SOMETHING TO BROTHER?”

“Ye-Yes!” She squeaked, darting away from his hand to grab up some weird invention or another. Blue never was sure of what they did together, but they had fun so who cares!

~~

The first time they try, it’s...well...it’s a failure! But that’s okay! Failing is one step closer to succeeding! 

So they...try again.

...and again.

...and then Swirlby hunkers down for the ‘Winter’...so they can’t try for a little while.

Blue’s left wondering...is it him? Is it...something wrong with his magic? What was it Undyne had said, they had to see if they were ‘compatible’? 

He stared at the pepper he was chopping up, wearing his pink cooking apron Stretch had playfully given him years back, not entirely focused on cooking now. Swirlby was still resting up, and he could hear the crackle of his flames, filling him with warmth.

He shook his head, using the sleeve of his shirt to rub at his eye socket. No, he should focus on cooking for now! And then, the rest later!

He went back to chopping, although not as fast, and not as energetic.

It’s during Spring, when Swirlby pops out in a flourish and is nearly zooming around the house in expanding energy, that they try once more. Maybe it was because Swirlby was just so close to his ‘downtime’ that it didn’t work?

Blue happily climbs into his blue and white pajamas, making sure he was all buttoned up. Swirlby wore a nightgown to bed with polar bears on it and a nightcap, making him appear even more cartoonish to the casual observer.

His glasses would be folded up on the bedside table, his bright yellow eye pips flicking around. Everything was blurry, he had explained, and they’d never been able to fix it conventionally, so glasses it was.

For now, Blue settled into the bed, pillows stacked around him with the blanket up over his waist, patting it excitedly. It was his favorite, with little bones on a blue background. “READY?!”

“Of course!” Swirlby climbed in, kneeling next to Blue on the bed with a smile, happily holding his hands. “Okay, so...deep breaths!”

Blue nodded, even if he didn’t necessarily need to breathe at all, it was still a calming thing to do. “OKAY! LET’S DO IT!”

Between them, their souls popped into being, making them both blush despite how many times they had seen one another’s soul.

Blue’s was a gentle robin’s egg blue, an odd little curl to the tip of the soul. Swirlby’s was beautifully bright yellow, with an orange hue to the middle, as if an expanding fire itself attempting to escape its confines.

Together, they would press the souls.

It was an experience, for sure!

It was...warming and cozy, the way the two souls pressed against each other. They could feel one another, which...wasn’t too unusual. They were pretty attuned to one another anyway, Blue able to appear just at the right moment when Swirlby needed a liquid handled, or Swirlby able to cheer him up even if Blue never told him when he was feeling down.

The magic swirled between them, somehow warmer than Swirlby himself (who was pretty scalding, suffice it to say).

...and then it...sprinkled between them in a small shower of light. Pretty...but an obvious failure once more.

Blue frowned, slumping as Swirlby leaned in, kissing his head. “It’s okay, Blue! We have plenty of time, we shouldn’t fret!”

“I KNOW...IT’S JUST...ANNOYING, I GUESS.” he sighed, letting Swirlby take his hand to kiss the back of it as their souls, finished now, disappeared back into their bodies.

“How about instead of work, we play hooky and...go to that new thing Napstaton has? The mud bath thing?”

“YOU WANT TO?” Blue asked, blinking. Anything remotely sluggish or ‘watery’, Swirlby hated with a passion. But he nodded, smiling.

“Of course! I bet it would be fun and we could eat cucumbers together!”

Blue smiled, happily kissing the other. “MWEH! YOU’RE SO AMAZING! GREAT IDEA! WE CAN RELAX AND THEN TRY AGAIN...LATER!”

“Later,” Swirlby echoed, and they spent the night giggling and kissing and talking about all the fun they’d have the next day before drifting off to sleep.

Except...Blue got sick.

~~

Blue sat on the edge of the tub-his tub, mind you, Swirlby’s was at the other side of the room-breathing slowly. He felt nauseated and dizzy all morning, but had shooed Swirlby on to ensure Muffet could watch his shop for the day. He slipped off the edge onto the floor, pressing his head against the cold porcelain. “COME OOOON,” he whined out, his gloved hands pressing against it. “I WANNA GO HAVE FUN,” he pouted, stifling a hiccup of sickness.

The last time he got sick, his joints ached as well, and it ended up being a small growth spurt. But his joints didn’t hurt. He was just really, really tired and really, really dizzy. He shook his head. “A BATH ALWAYS HELPS ONE’S FEELINGS,” he muttered, shifting to sit up away from the tub.

He pulled off his gloves, shakily folding them and slipping them up onto the sink, undid his bandanna, then slowly pulled himself up off the ground. He had to shut his eyes tightly at the wave of dizziness, and plunked around on his armor and pants to strip off. He clumsily turned on the water, pulling himself into the running hot water.

He panted, out of breath. He’d never felt like this before! Maybe he should go see Undyne, she was pretty smart and could reason this out better than he could. He grunted, pushing himself up from his side out of the water a bit, holding his hand to his mouth. Urgh, what a feeling…

And then he saw it.

Blue didn’t often summon his ecto, if...ever. There was one time he did, just to show Swirlby, who had kissed over his belly, resulting in a tickle fight leaving them breathless and happy. But other than that, there was just no need. After all, he was a muscular skeleton!!

Except for now, with his slightly flat tummy, light blue from his magic, with a tiny little bobbing soul inside.

Oh. Huh. 

...wAIT-

~~

Undyne had quickly, and thankfully, provided him a small trash can to heave up excess magic as Swirlby rubbed his back. Those warm hands were literally magic, no matter what he said…

“Hu-Humans have um, they can have-uh, well it’s...a lot of sickness??”

“BUT I’M NOT HUMAN,” Blue whined, his arms over the trash can, his face flushed with sweat as he panted. “SO WHY AM I SICK?”

“I-I uh…” Undyne fiddled with her fingers, shrugging. “Bad luck of the draw, B-Blue. Some people are g-genetically disposed to...things of this n-nature.”

Swirlby frowned, nodding slowly. “So what can we do? He’s miserable…”

“H-Hang on,” she skittered away as Blue pouted over at Swirlby.

“THIS WASN’T HOW I THOUGHT WE’D START OFF,” he mumbled, and Swirlby kissed his head.

“Don’t worry, a few bumps in the road, we’ll start evening out, hm?”

Blue giggled, leaning into him with a sigh as Undyne came skidding back in with a packet of...candy? “I-It’s Ginger,” she explained, handing it to him, “it’s meant for na-nausea specifically.”

“THANK YOU, UNDYNE,” Blue smiled at her, popping a candy in his mouth. “OH, THAT’S HOT!”

“Yeah,” she laughed, smiling. “Mm, nothing m-more to do, unfortunately, but just ah, watch them, come ba-back if you’re feeling any different.”

“Got it,” Swirlby nodded, helping Blue stand up slowly, a hand on his shoulders. “You’ve been an excellent help, Doctor!”

Undyne’s face erupted in a blush, and she hid her face into her sleeve with a squeak as they left. Blue sighed, gently placing the trash can to the side for Undyne to toss away once they exited the doors, crossing his arms in the heat. “VERY NOT FUN,” he grumbled as Swirlby kissed his head.

“Is it the being sick or being forced to lay down for a little bit?”

Blue’s blush told him everything and he laughed, happily sweeping the other up into his arms despite his sputtering. “Well! This just means I get to pamper you AND our new baby!!”

“SHHH!” Blue poked him, puffing up his cheeks. “MWEH! YOU HAVE TO KEEP IT A SECRET, THEY SAID!”

“...who??”

“THE BOOKS!” Blue nodded. “IT SAID TO WAIT FOR...SOME WEEKS TO TELL!”

“Why?” Swirlby pouted at the thought that they couldn’t tell their friends and family.

Blue blinked, still holding onto Swirlby’s shoulders as he was trotted around Hotland. “...I DON’T KNOW, ACTUALLY. PERHAPS IT’S AN OLD TRADITION?”

“Sounds boring. Let’s have a big party and tell everyone!”

Blue hummed, tapping his finger on Swirlby’s shoulder before nodding. “MWEH! YOU’RE RIGHT, THIS IS GREAT NEWS! A PARTY IS NEEDED!!!”

A party would certainly be needed, as the road ahead would be more bumps and potholes than either one of them would know of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get rough but they'll have their baby in the end UwU sadly, it might end up being their only baby, depending on what happens. Blue definitely hates being sick haha
> 
> In this world, soul pregnancy isn't as common, but it can still happen if the monsters want it. 
> 
> I wonder what secret Stretch has ;)


	2. The Intriguing Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is so sick.
> 
> Everyone is...a little concerned.
> 
> Something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken up this cool thing
> 
> https://artfight.net/~Corliss
> 
> I'm bad at art but like I've decided to add my OCs and some of the skeles on there as I draw them. One day I'll draw them *all*

First, Blue tried the ginger. It settled the nausea for a time, only for it to return by the evening. He went through the ginger, reluctantly, and by the time the week ended, he’d eaten the whole pack.

So then he tried to just power through it, his usual go-to method, but that ended up with him nearly sleeping the entire day away or sluggishly curled up on the couch. Soup was the only thing he could hold down, his magic feeling bloated and sickly otherwise.

He felt bad for saying so, but...he blamed the baby for all this.

Okay, he felt really bad for even thinking about it, but it was true! The baby made him all sick. Though, he wouldn’t ever change his mind, he just...wanted to feel good! You know??

Swirlby held up his promise to take Blue to the mud baths, even if Blue wasn’t exactly up for traveling around.

Inside the quiet room, Blue sunk into the mud sans clothes, even his precious bandanna. Swirlby had folded them all in the corner as Blue liked, kneeling next to him and cupping a hand over Blue’s head. “Poor darling...are you feeling any better?”

“NO,” Blue mumbled, peeking an eye socket open, the mud covering him up to his chin. “WELL...I AM WARM...AND THAT’S NICE.”

Swirlby smiled, leaning down to kiss Blue’s head. “I see, yes. Perhaps we really should wait for the party, then?”

Blue sighed, but agreed. He wouldn’t be in the mood for hosting for a while, at least. He hummed as he sunk deeper into the mud, Swirlby happily rubbing a warm hand over his head.

Somehow Blue was convinced into a foot rub which he did NOT deny himself, no way! The joints in one ankle felt painful as it was, and Swirlby’s tender, warm touches helped ease it as much as possible.

Well...at least he didn’t feel sick right now…

~~

He can’t even go to check on his brother, so Stretch appears at their house instead. Blue’s all tucked up on the couch in his favorite soft pair of pajamas, a warm hat on his head, hot cocoa in his hands. He doesn’t drink as much as usual, but the warmth of it eases any cramps or slight pains.

Stretch plopped beside Blue, who had eagerly tugged up his shirt to show off the little baby. Stretch squinted, shrugging. “Uh. Just a soul fer now?”

“YUP!” Blue tucked his shirt back down, happily taking his cup back from Stretch as his brother leaned back on the couch, hands in his hoodie pockets. “THEY’LL MAKE A BODY LATER, BUT THEY’RE HERE!!”

“Cool.” Stretch gave a thumbs up, chuckling. “Still sick though?”

“YES,” Blue pouted, burying his face in his cup for a moment before huffing. “THE TV NEVER SHOWED THIS PART OF PREGNANCY...VERY DISAPPOINTING. BUT, UNDYNE SAID IT MIGHT FADE IN A MONTH?”

Stretch shrugged. “Sounds long ta me. But eh. Alph says she don’t mind if ya need time, but she wants ta see the baby.”

Blue squeaked, nodding. “OF COURSE! WE NEED A PARTY TO SHOW OFF THE BABY AND TO LET EVERYONE KNOW AND, OH, GO AROUND TO OUR NEIGHBORS…!” Blue chattered on excitedly, while Stretch nodded along, already out of breath with just the idea of all the things Blue wanted to do.

Heh. He hoped the baby had that much energy, they’d need it.

~~

Stretch’s…’friend’ had been acting odd lately.

So, explanation: Stretch patrolled Snowdin’s forest, sometimes with Blue, sometimes not. Now that he had a baby bones on the way, he’d had to lay off on the guard duties, which, fair.

(Hmm, get pregnant and be lazy…the way Blue was tossing up his food though, the trade-off probably wouldn’t be worth it…)

But long before that, Stretch had found...an odd door in the forest. The door was about twice his height, and three times his width (not hard, he was after all...skin and bones. Hehehe.). There were two door handles, but a small tug showed they were both locked. It was, of course, the perfect setup for a good round of knock-knock jokes.

Sometimes he came out to let off steam, like the time Blue caught him smoking, and he sourly ranted to the door about being out of stripes and making his own decisions. The door did not need to know that he had JUST got out of stripes and that one of the other kids in town had found the pack, so it was a group of them smoking until one of the Guards caught them and took them to their respective homes.

Sometimes he played a funny banjo and made up silly songs about snow. It was boring out here in the silence, after all.

It was during one time where he was conversing aloud, to himself and the door, over whether honey could be a meal in and of itself, and whether or not he could convince his brother of that, when he heard a chuckle.

Of course, he thought he had snapped and was envisioning the door doing it, but no.

He had a _friend_.

His new friend had a deep voice, and sounded very kind even though he’d never seen the other. He joked about honey and the other monster talked of how he loved to garden, they talked about how boring and lonely it could get…

AndmaybeStretchhadalittlecrushshutup.

Look, Stretch was _so many years_ out of stripes, like, he was totally mature! ...kind of. Eh, well, mature enough, for what it was worth. So yeah, he could totally have a crush on an older monster!

Even if he’d never seen the other before.

Or knew their name.

...hm.

Anyway, his friend was acting weird.

Like, okay, they had a deal to meet today around noon. He’d told his friend about his brother’s troubles, and then how happy he was now that he had a little one on the way. His friend wanted to meet to celebrate amongst themselves about Blue’s upcoming bundle of joy (probably just a shared slice of cake or hanging out, of course).

But like...he wasn’t there??? And when he did arrive-a half-hour late-he side-stepped Stretch’s curious question and acted as if everything was fine.

Which, he could so keep his secrets...but now Stretch was even MORE curious!!

“I mean, is it bad?” he asked, his back to the door, plopped on the snow and heedless of the cold. “Are ya...shedding?” he snickered, recalling a schoolmate of his who used to complain of it constantly and how itchy they had gotten.

His friend chuckled softly. “No, it is not,” he rumbled, sighing. “It is...an unexpected visitor…”

He seemed very hesitant in saying even that, but Stretch just shrugged. “Sounds cool. They like your tea?”

The older monster chuckled again. “Yes, you could say that.” He sighed heavily, as if in thought. “They are...staying for a while, and it is...different sharing the home again.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Stretch stretched out his arms, popping his elbow joints with a huff. “It’s weird not having Blue around, but when he does pop by, it’s a little weird too.

“Mm.”

The ‘guest’ sticks around for a while. The monster behind the door opened up a little more about them, but Stretch remained in the dark about who, exactly, this strange guest was. They liked tea. They had a striped sweater. They were a little loud, and a bit too courageous, which made Stretch think of his brother fondly.

He thinks on it sometimes, when he visits Blue to see the slowly-too...slowly…?-growing baby bones or to see Swirlby about his sweets. When he does patrols, or when he pops into Muffet’s.

He thinks about this odd guest, but puts it out of his mind as the month comes to an end, and so does his brother’s nauseous feeling, swinging back in with an abundance of energy that was his trademark. Stretch was glad, he’d hated seeing Blue down all the time and sick. It was a far cry from his normalness that it was unnerving.

But he was bouncing around, planning a party with Swirlby, finding a good spot in Hotland to have it to show off the unborn baby.

Yeah, life was back to normal.

(And then the door in the forest opened.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the first Sansby fic, this one will contain *no* resets. surprise!  
> (and tbh, I don't have the guts/heart to do that to them lol)
> 
> but ah. I wonder what will happen...hm.
> 
> The weekend approaches. I can't *wait*


	3. Chara's Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara appears in the Underground, but has exactly one (1) braincell and that belongs to Frisk, the ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so need Stretch and Gorey to get together and raise Chara, that's my mood rn.
> 
> Also yes every story has a different human. UT has Frisk, US has Chara, UF has Cooper...SF will have different as well >w>

When Chara was four, they were dared to jump from a swing to the ground. They did, and bashed their face against a piece of wood that was hidden, creating a scar on their lower lip. When they were six, their teacher sarcastically told them to ‘run on ahead then’, so they did, ignoring the calls behind them and slamming into the glass door of the school that had yet to be opened.

When Chara turned twelve, their father, drunk as ever, said ‘Go on and get lost.’

So they did.

They got very fucking lost.

They got so lost, they got found again, but not by their father.

By...their...dad.

Chara’s not big on like, emotions and shit. That’s just weird. But when they ended up here, in this weird underground place, they found a girl. Named Frisk. Frisk wore a cool striped sweater-like Chara, kinda-and a soft smile, and...was just a little shorter than Chara. Haha. Pity the shorties. Frisk had short brown hair compared to Chara’s slightly longer brown hair with a streak of black underneath and never showed her eyes while Chara knew of their demon-like red eyes.

Frisk, however, had one over on Chara.

Frisk was a ghost.

Which was not like the ghost they saw on the way to the Ruins or the house or whatever it was. She was a ghost as in she up and got killed. Frisk didn’t like how they said it but kids don’t just up and die. They get killed by something. Life, a person, sickness, whatever.

They don’t just die.

Plus Frisk’s mouth had a small dribble of blood which was really gross. Ew.

But yeah, she was a ghost. Chara knew what to do though. Frisk couldn’t move on, and had something holding her back, which they saw in a movie once!

They explain their idea of trying to find out what Frisk’s hold was, looking all proud, while Frisk looked away, floating idly in place in the little kids’ room Dad-Gorey set them in. “...it’s bad.”

“No way,” Chara piped back, striking a pose with their hand up in the air, grinning. “I’m nothin’ if not headstrong!”

“No,” Frisk said, holding her hands up. “No. The only way to do it would end up in your death.”

“Nah, that sounds fucked,” Chara smirked. “I can find a way better.”

Frisk stared at them so long that Chara actually felt...nervous, for a second. And then she smiled, tilting her head slightly. “Okay then. Promise me this.” She took a step closer, her hands sliding up to cup their cheeks, her hands so much smaller than theirs as the sweater’s sleeves slipped back from her wrists.

“Free them.”

~~

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Stretch looked from the kid, who was actually a bit above his waistline, and up at his mysterious friend...Gorey.

‘Gorey’ was a large goat monster who wore a simple but thick purple robe (considering all the snow) with darker blonde fur around his head and horns. He looked so very nervous, which is so strange considering, you know, he was the King and all at one point and it was Stretch who should be nervous.

Honestly, he was more confused than ever.

Said kid slapped their hand on the guard station between them, puffing up (and definitely reminding him of his brother). “Nope! I said what I meant! I’m gonna go and break the barrier! And you’re gonna be our guide!”

“...nah.” He kicked his feet back up onto the counter, arms behind his head, pretending as if he was about to fall asleep like when they’d found him.

“Wha-hey!” The kid waved their arms around with a huff, but Gorey patted their head gently, smiling.

“Dear friend, we merely need assistance in getting there. Time has changed things, has it not? I would no longer know the way, and getting lost would be most likely.” Gorey smiled that soft smile their King was known for. “Will you not?”

...stars dammit. Of course he would. He groaned, slipping his legs off the counter with a sigh. “Fiiiine.” He raised an eye ridge as the kid pumped their fist in the air, shaking his head. “It’s not too different. I think. But my bro’s having a party so we gotta uh, be fast, I guess.”

He was pretty sure Alphys would kick his coccyx for getting anywhere near the barrier (after all, it was big and zapped you if you touched it), but well, it wasn’t him getting near it. It was the kid.

Chara? What a weird name.

He slipped a sucker in his mouth, holding an extra out to the kid who shook their head. “Nah, candy gives you cavities and can kill you if it gets stuck in your throat.”

“I don’t have a throat,” he blinked but put the sucker away as Gorey laughed nervously, a large palm gently nudging Chara down the path alongside them.

“Come now, child, let us journey forth.”

~~

Much regret was had. So very much regret.

Stretch had totally forgotten that the party was for...everyone.

He MEANT everyone, but not literally everyone attended.

Just, you know, a majority.

And that majority included the Royal Guard.

Frick.

Gorey seemed to take things in stride, pleasantly exchanging greetings with a few passing folk, while Chara bounced wildly from hiding behind Stretch’s legs to vaulting into other monsters and gaping at them. Stretch grabbed up the back of their shirt, grumbling as he dragged them from a Vulkin. “You wanna get caught?” he whispered and Chara shrugged, grinning up at him.

“They think I’m a funny monster!”

Stretch paused, releasing Chara who huffed and tugged their shirt back into place. Wait. Wait, they had a point.

None of them...had really seen a human before.

So they assumed Chara...was a really fleshy monster. Huh. okay, MAYBE he could get this done without like, getting Alphys to kick down a castle wall out of trying to trap the human.

Maybe.

“Hey, who’s that?” Chara pointed while Stretch had been lost in thought, and he shook his head to clear the cobwebs, looking over before relaxing with a grin.

“Heh. That’s my bro and his husband.”

Blue looked happy...no, he looked _thrilled_ , and that made Stretch feel warm and fuzzy for his bro. He had on a simple tank top with a thin jacket and his usual ‘royal guard’ pants that were just sweatpants with some coloring to them. Swirlby was busy laying out treats on a tray, cupcakes in the shape of fuzzy cats, exchanging a kiss with Blue who had a hand over his stomach.

He DID look a little bigger than last time...that was good, right? Maybe? Hm.

Blue perked up seeing him, quickly waving with a “BROTHER!” and another quick kiss to Swirlby before he started over, dodging the bit of crowd that was mingling in and out. A few congratulated him as Stretch was internally panicking. The normal everyday monster wouldn’t know about a human...but would his brother???

“YOU’VE MADE A FRIEND!” Blue wrapped his arms around his stomach, grinning at Chara who seemed vaguely amused. “AWWW, YOU’RE STILL IN STRIPES! WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS? BROTHER, YOU AREN’T UP TO SHENANIGANS ARE YOU?”

“Wh-me?” Stretch stuttered out as Chara snickered, crossing their arms.

“I’m on an adventure!”

“INTERESTING!” Blue nodded, smiling. “IT’S GOOD TO BE INDEPENDENT! WOULD YOU BOTH LIKE SOME SWEETS? SWIRLBY’S ALMOST DONE, AND I’LL ALLOW IT THIS TIME, BROTHER!”

“Gee, you’re so forgiving, bro,” Stretch snorted as Blue laughed.

“I KNOW! COME ON!”

He started leading them back through the crowd as Chara snickered. “He sounds like an overbearing Mom.”

“He kinda is??” Technically speaking, anyway.

Chara shrugged just as they made it to the very well-decorated table, a swirling fire monster in view as he offered up the tray of sweets. “Stretch! And a new friend? Are you perhaps from the Capital?” Swirlby sounded like how someone who breathed in smog and helium would sound, Chara suspected, but more pleasant. They shrugged as Stretch laughed nervously, Gorey behind him and trying to appear less menacing with his height.

“You could uh, say that, dude,” Stretch mumbled, scratching his cheek as Chara plucked up the cupcake curiously.

The cupcake meowed.

It tasted like bubblegum and made Chara feel like dozing in the sun. How...different. How very different indeed.

Blue, however, opted for a bottle of water, chugging it quickly with a sigh. “UNDYNE SAYS I NEED TO DRINK MORE WATER! ANYWHO! ARE YOU STAYING VERY LONG? THE FLAME CLAN ARE SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP VERY SOON.”

“Aaaahhhh, the kid’s gotta get back to their parents, bro,” Stretch laughed nervously as Gorey nodded.

“Y-Yes, we’re helping them over there.”

“HOW WONDERFUL, A TRUE ROYAL GUARD HELPS EVERYONE FROM LOST CITIZENS TO THOSE IN TROUBLE!” Blue chirped, even as Stretch secretly rolled his eyes. Not that he didn’t believe the Guard did all that, but like...eeehh...it just sounded so overdone.

“Be safe,” Swirlby gave a small wave, and Chara gulped down the last of the cupcake, taking another.

“Sure, I’ll bring back souvenirs.”

The two looked pleasantly confused as Stretch shooed Chara on, whose head was whipping around at all the interesting sights. “So who’re all these people anywhos?”

“Family, friends, family OF friends,” Stretch shrugged as they headed to a small path that had less people on it, two girls seeming to hold hands off to the side and giggling over a book, wearing school clothes.

Chara frowned, nodding slowly. “I don’t see no skeletons though.”

“Chara,” Gorey whispered but Stretch snorted.

“It’s not a big deal,” he chuckled. “Our dad’s a little busy right now but he’ll show up, but it’s really just us.”

Chara hummed, heading along faster now that they could see a large foreboding building up ahead. Obviously that was their destination! They ignored the two talking behind them, Frisk’s ghostly whispering and chuckling in their ear.

The door opened, to Stretch’s shout, but closed off, making Chara whirl around, staring at it with large eyes.

“Chara…” Frisk whispered, and they twirled back around, leaning back against the now shuck automatic doors.

A large, foreboding figure cloaked in a robe, leaning on a scythe(!!!), its face hidden in the hoode with a blue and orange set of eyes peeking out stared down at them.

“ _Child_ ,” it breathed out, leaning forward slowly. “ _What brings a human this far…?_ ”

Oh.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch realizes, later, that it's super fucking weird that HE knows Chara's a human but not anyone else . He has questions.
> 
> Also I know you can probably guess who it is they met, but can you guess? XD


	4. What Does He Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Hi, Ding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hey....we're getting there.

“Aw, Dad, I told you not to stress yerself.”

Ding, the foreboding skeleton that looked like the Grim Reaper himself, chortled happily as he tottered over to a chair, holding onto Stretch’s arm. The ‘scythe’ was a long paddle thing for some reason, and his leaning was less to scare and more because he was very elderly. “ _Don’t mind yourself, son, I merely was getting anxious._ ”

Chara had their hands on their hips, frowning. “Why’s your dad waiting in here?”

Stretch raised an eye ridge, then pointed above them where a vent was. “It’s cooler in here…? When certain monsters get older they can’t like, you know, regulate stuff.”

Ding chortled again, his shaky hands cupped over the paddle top as he gave a smile at Chara. “ _Child, it is mighty fine to meet you. It is just too hot for these old bones._ ”

“I guess,” Chara shrugged. It felt fine out to them, but then, they were like, a million years younger than Mister Ding. Right? They stole a look at Frisk who merely shrugged in response. Eh. They were pretty sure they were super younger than him, anyway. They looked back over. “Well, you’re sure creepy. Anyway, which way now?”

Ding gave a shaky, old man smile as Stretch sighed, slumping his shoulders. “You’re sure in a rush,” he grumbled, dragging out a sucker to chew on as Ding sighed.

“ _Youth waits for none_ ,” Ding leaned in, and Chara felt like something was scanning over them, searching through their very core. “ _I do wonder, however. What has brought a human this far?_ ”

“I got things to do,” Chara waved a hand flippantly as Stretch laughed nervously.

“We’re uh...helping...them…”

Ding blinked, looking from his son to Gorey, at the door, waving jauntily, then back again with a smile. “ _Very well then...you’ll want to hurry...or else Undyne will not allow you to leave._ ”

Chara scoffed, giving a smug grin as they bounced on their heels. “What’s she gonna do? Huh? Lock us in here?”

“Drag us into an anime marathon,” Stretch mumbled before dragging Chara by the shoulder towards the other exit. “C’mon, shortie, let’s roll. I’ll be back, Dad.”

“ _Yes, all four of you then?_ ”

Chara’s head whipped around, even as Stretch kept guiding them forward. Gorey had made it across as well, and they could see Mister Ding’s eye...balls? Things? Slowly roll from the giant form of the once King to the empty space next to Chara, where Frisk floated silently.

Frisk waved.

Chara blinked, then whispered to her, “He knows something.”

“He has always known _something_.”

Well that wasn’t ominous, foreboding, or vague at all. Thanks, Frisk.

Chara made a face at her that hopefully conveyed those feelings. Frisk smiled back, humming that strange tune they had heard once or twice.

It was really nice. Enough to cause Chara to nod off a time or two on this whole adventure. Soothing, if that was the word for it. Yeah, they knew big kid words, what about it?

Back out into Hotland they went, although it left Stretch scratching his skull. “Look, I don’t like, come out this far usually…”

“Not to worry,” Gorey piped up, finally breaking his silence he’d been so bent on the last hour. “I do believe I still know the way. Although…” his furry gaze led to the side, staring at the giant ‘hotel’ up ahead, “that, I believe, is new.”

It was tall, taller than any other building that Chara had ever seen, perhaps even reaching the...uh...surface? The dirt sky? What was it called when you were underground, anyway? Either way it had the name ‘Napsta’ on it in big, blinking letters and a microphone icon next to the name. “What’s that?”

“Undyne made ‘em,” Stretch explained as they started up a small incline of stairs. “Kinda. Hard to explain. But they’re a rapper, they’re pretty popular.”

“Huh. Think I can get an autograph?” Chara grinned up at Stretch who chuckled and shook his head, plunking his hand on Chara’s head.

“Doubt it, kid. He’s a big star, ain’t got no time fer us little folk.”

Ah well. They tried at least.

They did, however, manage to convince them to stop at the restaurant part of the hotel, feeling hunger pains seeping in. When WAS the last time they ate?! Forever ago, it seemed like, eons and eons ago with that delicious tea and pie that Gorey had made…

Here they had Scrumptious Soup (the meatballs(?) were in the shapes of old timey records) and something called a Napsta Nooton. It was listed with the ingredients being sequins, data chips, and bread.

Chara stuck to the soup.

The restaurant was quietish and dark, not a lot of people inside, a plant off to the side of several tables lit with candles and a weird basket of flowers in the middle. Swirling their spoon around, Chara could vaguely make out the shapes of their two compatriots. They sure were acting weird, grinning and...like, Gorey’s face was red but Stretch’s was orange, and they kept talking and talking and blah blah blah.

It was getting mushy. Chara was very sneakily gearing up a meatball into a spoon when Gorey had glanced over and caught them. “Chara, please, eat your dinner.”

“I am, you two are being mushy and gross,” they responded, snickering as the two sputtered at that remark. They hefted up the spoon with their tongue peeking out. “Imma pop you with a meatball if you don’t stop!”

“What are you, 12?” Stretch snarked back, nudging the spoon away from aiming at him.

“Yes?”

“Oh. Explains a lot.” Stretch sighed, shaking his head. “Fine, we’ll go whenever you-”

“Coollet’sgo!” Chara let the spoon plunk back into the bowl of half-eaten soup, racing out of their seat with Frisk hovering worriedly after them. Gorey chuckled as he got up with a sigh.

“Ah, the youth and their energy, yes?”

“I mean, we’re not THAT much older than them,” Stretch rolled his eye pips as he got up, hands in his hoodie pocket once more. “Guess they’re eager to get it over with, eh?”

“...yes, I suppose so.” Gorey, on the other hand, looked much like he’d rather be anywhere else at this moment. Stretch gave him a friendly pat on the arm and a smile, and they hurried after the anxious child who was busy tapping at elevator buttons that no longer worked.

Ah...youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch, having exited teen years a few years ago: what are you, 12  
> Chara: yes  
> Stretch, remembering being 12: yeah sounds about right
> 
> favorite part for me lmao.
> 
> But yes Stretch is out of stripes, at least in his early to middle 20s. He a big boy, and he's got a cruuuuuuuuush


	5. To The Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara breaks the barrier, but at what cost?
> 
> Do they even know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what up I made myself cry with this ending.
> 
> Also I like to think the Tem in Swap pretends to be a gooey cutie patootie with baby talk before ripping you to shreds.

“What is it that ywou aim ta do, hyuman?”

Tem was a weird monster. When they first met him, Frisk was the one to shoo them away. They followed like an unsettling shadow, peeking around corners, keeping just far away enough out of any other monster’s view. But Chara knew he was there, because Frisk knew he was there.

He had left the squabbling squad of monsters behind in the throne room. The Queen-Tori?-had blown a fuse at the supposed adult monsters for even playing into ‘their fantasy’, and was busy arguing with them.

It gave Chara enough of an opportunity to sidle past and go where Frisk was pointing.

Tem appeared around a column, tip-tapping over tiles as he followed. He looked like something Frisk called a Temmie, but Chara hadn’t seen any others around, so they didn’t know.

“Free ‘em, someone’s gotta.”

Tem chortled, taking a moment to pause on a windowsill and lick their paw. “How twoublesome, how fowtuitous! Ywou do wealize that ywou can’t?”

Chara kept walking, ignoring how the windows passed by but Tem appeared in every single one without an indication he had walked there. “I can too. I’m the last one. I’ll do it. And then, I dunno, go home I guess.”

Tem sent them a scary face with razor sharp teeth and pupilless eyes. “YWOU CAN’T, SIWWY! YWOU’LL DIE!”

“Meh.”

Chara left Tem sputtering, and he finally hopped down to race after the hard-headed human. Frisk had yet to say a single word, which was odd but Chara was on a mission right now! They came to a large door, and started to push on it. “Ywou can’t say ywou’re just that bwatant about death!”

“Yeah, I am. You should be happy, I’d thought.” Chara smiled down at Tem. “You get to be free soon!”

Tem scowled, averting his eyes. “No...nothing up thewe is wowth it. It’s all despicabweness.”

Chara paused, the doorway half open. “Yeah, that’s true. But, it’s better to have a choice than none at all. Anyway, see ya.” They stepped through the door, letting it shut behind them, leaving the empty hall behind them.

The barrier was alight and...loud. Weirdly humming. Chara blinked, looking around for…”Frisk?”

Nothing.

“Frisk…?”

Chara felt, suddenly, very very small, and very very scared. They could feel it from their toes to their nose, how the fear settled in their chest, digging in with hooks that wouldn’t shake free. They shook their head quickly. No! They made it this far! Why would they stop now!?

In-between a blink or two, they were suddenly greeted with-”Frisk!”

Frisk smiled, floating in place, surrounded by oddly colored hearts that spun slowly in place. “Chara. You’re close. Do you know what you have to do?”

“No,” Chara shook their head. “Not really. I got here though.”

“You did. You’re so brave. This is the last hurdle.” She motioned behind her, still smiling. “Touch the barrier. You’ll understand.”

Well, that seemed to answer their question at least. They walked forward slowly, careful not to disturb the hearts or Frisk, even though they could technically walk through her. But that’d be weird, right? Right. So weird.

They sidled past, Frisk slowly turning to watch them. They raised their hand.

They touched the bar-

They touched th-

They touch-

T̶̹͚̻͖̗̯̮̲̥̈̓̑̓̏̚͜h̴̪̠̹̟̱̙̹̔̒̋̅͌̕͜e̶̡̙̱͕̦̯̜̤͙̗̫͆̈́̚ͅẏ̴̧̨̱̫͉̫͎̳̫̠̩͇̞̓ ̶͔̥͙̥̹͍̪͎͉̓̈̆̀͛̿̃͗́͆ͅͅͅt̶̤̠̜͎̖̑̍͐̋̒̽̂̾̔̎ͅô̵̠̙͈̿̾̈́̒̽̔̏u̸̢̠̬͌́͒͛̈̉̓͊̍̔͆̿̇̚c̴͙͕͎̆̔̍̎̓̓̇͑͐̿h̷̻̗͉̭͛̾͆͂̈́̏̍͑̊̕͠e̷̢̲̥̝̤͑̾̇̏͆̌͆̈̓͗͗d̴̖̖̳͔̬̻̗̹̥̭̬͑̐͒͊͗͐͛̏͑̅̚͘̕͝ ̵̧̝̺̟̗̖͓̲͖̙̯̖̝̋͊͆̇̏t̷͈̻̜̠͗̓͂̑̽͗̚͠h̸̜̙̮̟̼̘̦̮͛̈́͑̅̏̊̒̊̋̅͌͜͜e̸̡̬̙̭̩̰̮͉̹͖̰͈͔̼̖͐̆̈́̚ ̷̡̨̬̰̞͚͇̘̻̭̥̝̉͜͜b̸̡̛̻̗̝̩̞̗͇̫̦̙̘̀̑̍͒͆̿ą̷̥͙̖̓̑̈́͗̋͒̓̊̓͠r̶̟̽̉́͐͝r̴͔̞̰̽̀̈́̑̽͜i̸͈͈͐͒̓̽̌͘͘̕͝e̷̳̮̰̻̅͜r̶̹͙̞͙͖̪̫̳̜͇̥̰̃̓̌͒̈̈̏̽̐͆̆̀̊͝͝

There’s a moment when you’re playing a game. The moment when you’re exploring and you open a new doorway, and the music cuts off at the weirdest moment. It’s still, quiet, and it’s just you in the silence of this new beginning.

Mostly, you take a small breath, let out your nerves, and journey on. If you’ve made the mistake of playing a horror game, you’ve wandered into the boss’ lair, so, good luck on that one. If, however, it is not a horror game, then it leaves you questioning why.

Why would this happen?

Why?

What could the developer gain from causing a pinch of anxiety?

What could be so different that it constituted this wave of...fear?

When Chara awakens, there is no sound.

Nothing.

No humming of a barrier. No Frisk cajoling them to get up.

They remember Tem appearing, spouting some nonsense about how this world didn’t deserve to be saved, how Frisk yelled at him and how the souls disappeared and...and…

They sit up dazedly, blinking.

The world is grey and dull.

Off to one side is the shirt Tem used to wear, laid out as if he popped free of it like a cheap Barbie doll. On the other, a broken tube whose origin Chara did not know.

They stand, slowly. The knee of their pants is ruined and bloody. They must have fallen, again. Heh. Fallen. Heh. Hehehehe.

Heh.

They pick up the dusty shirt, and fold it slowly before slipping it into their pocket. With that, they start back the way they came, leaving the opening alone for now.

They come back to pure chaos, monsters running around frantically as the old royal couple try to get everyone to settle. Stretch is the one who notices them, standing by the doorway as he is. “Hey kid, where did-whoa.”

“What?”

Stretch reached out, and hesitantly touched their head. “Dude, you are covered in dust. And...your face.”

“What’s wrong with my face, jerk?”

Stretch hesitated, but it was too late.

The window was reflective enough.

Their hair, once dark brown, was now grey due to the odd dust surrounding them. Their shirt, and pants, and shoes, all dusted as if they were a donut.

On both cheeks, tears had made tracks in the dust coating them, and their lip was split.

They reached up, touching their cheek, as if trying to capture the lost tears. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, are you okay? Like, geeze, we’re in here panicking and you’re-oof!”

Chara rocketed into his arms, and Stretch flailed for a moment before his arms wrapped around Chara. He didn’t know what to do for a moment, before he felt the kid’s breathing pick up and then start shuddering, sniffling hard and hiding their sobs in his hoodie. He sighed, sliding down to sit with them, hiding them from the world.

“Aw, kid, what’d ya get yourself into?”

Stars above, if only they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Chara...what did you do?


End file.
